Burning Rubber
by Magnadeath134
Summary: A story following Hiro, a student who moves to a new city for college and encounters a mysterious beautiful girl who quickly changes his life.


Hiro swung his feet over the side of his bed and stared at his feet, wondering if it was worth it to get up and go to orientation. He had just moved to a bigger city from his hometown to start college and it was quite the adjustment, but he knew he'd get used to it soon enough.

He had been placed in a dorm with his best friend Goro and two other male students, as all dorms were four bed and two bath, who Hiro had met briefly when he moved in the day prior. Likewise, his other close friend Ichigo was in the girls dorms on the other end of the building.

He threw on some jeans, a tee and put on a hoodie over it and mustered the strength to leave his room. At the door to his room his two best friends were already waiting for him.

"What were you doing sleepyhead? I was worried you wouldn't wake at all!" Beamed Ichigo with her characteristic smile.

Goro wasn't one for words but he flashed Hiro a smile before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and motioning for his friends to follow.

"We have to get to orientation at some point today, Hiro. It'd be pretty lame if we lost our motivation on the first day. Plus, its Friday so we don't have to worry about this again until Monday. Lets make an effort to go see the town tonight." Ichigo said, always upbeat and rational.

Hiro knew she was right and grabbed his bag and followed his friends to the main campus building. Orientation was rather uneventful, getting pamphlets and papers, getting to know the school and the like. Afterward Hiro, Goro, and Ichigo all decided they'd go to a buffet they'd heard about from a few of the other students.

They got to the restaurant and Ichigo happily asked the lady at the front desk for a table for three and they were soon seated.

"Ill go get everyone's plates!" Said Ichigo, trying to be helpful

"Id rather get mine, actually" said Hiro "After all if you got our food that would spoil the fun of the buffet" Ichigo agreed.

After everyone had filled their plates they sat down at their table and began to talk about the days events before they were interrupted by ichigo's phone ringing.

"Oh, hold on its my roommates" it wasn't a surprise to either of the boys that ichigo had already become friends with the other girls in her dorm, and seemed happy to talk to them.

"Hey they want to know if you two are up for catching a movie after we eat." She asked.

"I don't have any objections" Hiro said.

"Im up for it" Goro chimed in.

"Wonderful" Ichigo said before relaying the info to her roommates.

Before long the trio had finished up their meal and started their walk to the nearby cinema. Once there they met with Ichigo's three roommates. Their names were Kokoro, Miku, and Ikuno. They seemed pleasant enough, greeting everyone and promptly sending Miku to go get tickets. She came back and everyone was off into the theater.

Everyone came out of the theater having enjoyed the movie, sparking small talk and reviews among the group. Ichigo and the girls were talking about how hot one of the guys was while Goro and Hiro discussed just how they got that many snakes in one room without making that tiger angry. As the conversation died down Hiro put a pair of headphones in and started following the group through the streets back to campus. Most of the streets in this area of town seemed to be long winding mazes and Hiro had gotten lost on a game in his phone.

He looked up from his phone to check how far they were from school and realized that he had somehow gotten separated from his group. He didn't know this part of town and tried walking in the general direction of the school before thinking he should text his friends to come get him. It was then that he realized he didn't have reception and started to panic.

He continued through streets trying to find one he had seen on his way here and ran into three large stalky looking dudes hanging out by a dumpster. He took out his headphones to ask where the college was.

"Oh thats gonna cost you bud, we can get you home safe and sound, but first, you got any money on you?" The one that spoke to Hiro seemed to be the leader and they all inched closer to him

"Sorry I only brought enough money to cover my meal" He said slowly realizing just what kind of situation he was in.

"That's just too bad, fortunately for you though we do accept other forms of payment." The leader said and motioned for the other two to restrain Hiro

Hiro's first instinct was to run but one of the men caught the hood of his jacket and yanked him closer. Hiro slipped out of his hoodie and started sprinting down the road. The thugs were in close pursuit but turned the corner into a parking lot. Hiro thought they were done before he saw lights from the lot and the noise of engines turning over. Just then a car from the opposite direction stopped just inches short of him. Out hopped possibly the most beautiful girl Hiro had ever seen. She had bright green eyes, pink hair and wore a hairband with two horns on it. Before Hiro could fully appreciate her beauty she shoved him into the passenger seat of her car. Hiro started to panic thinking this girl was with the three from before.

"Calm down I'm not with them, I'm saving you" she flicked him a smile and his hearted skipped a beat. All the fear he had felt up until this point melted at the sight of her and he quickly became lost looking at her.

"You pervert" she quipped at him giggling while slamming her foot on the accelerator of the car and taking off.

The thugs were still in hot pursuit, clearly intent on not letting the pair get away. The girl seemed an extremely competent driver however and didn't seem to have any trouble keeping ahead of them. She was lazily moving a lollipop around in her mouth while shifting and maneuvering the car through turns Hiro didn't even think possible.

"You don't have to do this, they only wanted me." Hiro said, not wanting any harm to come to this girl.

"Oh don't worry we have history anyway, those fucksticks are the reason my dad is dead" she said nonchalantly "besides you were in a pinch and I couldn't just ignore a damsel in distress" her smile stretched from ear to ear.

Hiro looked back amidst the conversation and saw that this girl was managing to shake the men. Easily outmaneuvering them through tight corners and going down side streets. Hiro could tell this girl knew these streets well, barreling through streets fast and taking turns without even needing to look. Before long they had gone down a side street and squeezed into an alley before the girl cut the car. Hiro's heart stopped racing and he looked to the girl again, she didn't seem phased in the least, as though she dealt with this daily. She was sucking on her lollipop and adjusting her seat. Her eyes then shot up to Hiro, looking at him as if he were a meal, but oddly this didn't make him uncomfortable.

"Its Zero Two by the way, and you can thank me by telling me your name" she said coyly, investigating every inch of him with her eyes.

"My name is Hiro, thank you for saving me back there" he replied.

"Don't worry about it, it was fun, I love spiting those bastards" she quipped. "Now then how about I get you home and we call it a night"

"That would be great" Hiro said, still slightly flustered

"Where to?" Zero Two asked.

"Im a student at the college, just drop me off at the dorms" Hiro replied

Zero Two was mostly silent the way there and all Hiro could think about were his conflicting feelings of fear and infatuation. After a few minutes off driving they had arrived and Hiro hopped out and turned his attention to Zero Two, who had rolled down her window.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Asked Hiro, not wanting this moment to end.

"Of course, we'll see each other again soon, _Darling"_ Zero Two flashed Hiro one more smile and sped off into the night.


End file.
